Ravenholdt Rogue Academy
Category:Groups Located in the misty Alterac mountains, the prestigious Ravenholdt Academy has long been considered to produce the most highly trained assassins and thieves than any other guild. Ravenholdt Alumni have a distinct honor of being in the company of other great rogues, some of which have performed highly-enviable deeds (hardly done dirt cheep). At Ravenholdt, students pursue entry-level to highly-advanced and specialized degrees in diverse areas such as assassination with fist weapons to cost estimation of a contract hit. The Ravenholdt Rogue Academy (RRA) is an institution of higher learning for rogues based out of the Ravenholdt Manor. We have partnered with the University of Lordaeron to provide a level of consistent quality in our training and to diversity the offerings of the university. 'Administration' Lord of the Manor Lord Jorach Ravenholdt Master Rogue Fahrad University Provost Winstone Wolfe Department Chair, Assassination Myrokos Silentform Artisan in Residence, Poisons Simone Cantrel ContactsOrynx, Assoc Professor at RRA, Dirtgreeb, ArchChancellor at LU * The academy is currently seeking a candidate for Dean, Ravenholdt Rogue Academy. This appointment requires guilded membership with the University of Lordaeron, extensive experience as a rogue, and the ability to organize. 'Mission Statement' It is the goal at this institute of higher learning to increase the nimble fingers and brains of its students, increase awareness to the general public of the need for rogues, and to increase the quality of life for those graduated and titled miscreants who have come before. 'Career Opportunities' Unlike many other careers, as a rogue, you have the opportunity to straddle the social-moral boundaries and provide a service to the cities in which we have established guilds. It is important to see what sort of rogue you are before committing yourself to a particular path. Maybe you’re that sleazy cutthroat that hangs around behind the pubs after closing time to pick off stragglers…or perhaps you are a high-class cat burglar on hand to the highest bidder, or maybe the bidding is on a contract to assassinate someone. The range of options as a rogue is limited only by the length of rope around your neck. 'Departments' Each school, college, or institute is customized to crank out as many profitable, workable copies it can of the most stable conformation. However, that being said, the intrepid student has the opportunity to chose courses à la carte and build their own degree here at the Ravenholdt Rogue Academy. With a good thesis and a wad of cash, you can buy yourself straight to a PhD. Assassination Students in assassination gain a strong fundamental grasp on the techniques of this ancient profession. In addition to the Academy’s Core Requirements, students in this major must also complete several hours of required assassination courses and 12 hours of electives from the approved list. Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 2150 – Strategic Target Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 * one of the following two: ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 -> Assassination-specific courses ASSN 3000 – Introduction to Assassination 4 ASSN 3110 – Daggers vs Swords 3 ASSN 3200 – Hitman Economics 3 ASSN 3650 – Signature Talent: Coldblood 3 ASSN 4000 – Topics in Assassination 3 SUBT 1000 – Introduction to Subtlety 4 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Blackmarket Economics Successful graduates with degrees in Blackmarket Economics are able to find good deals, usually at the expense of others, and exploit it on the open market, cross-factionally, or through personal sale. Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 NNJA 3500 – The Instance Ninja 3 ECON 1500 – Microeconomics and the AH 3 ECON 2000 – Small Business Dynamics 3 ECON 2100 – Raising Venture Capital 3 ECON 3000 – Cross Faction Economics 4 ECON 4100 – Philosophy of Pricing 3 ECON 4200 – Current Topics: Rogue 2 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Combat Daggers Rogues specializing in the use of daggers, often at the cost of learning special techniques. Combat dagger rogues are arguably the best damage dealers in the game. While losing PvP viability from missing a signature talent from assassination or subtlety, the combat dagger rogue gains great consistent damage. Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 DAGR 1100 – Knifeplay basics 4 DAGR 1200 - Dagger Rogue Builds 3 DAGR 1500 – Rogues and Daggers 3 DAGR 2500 – Dagger Selection 3 DAGR 3150 – Advanced Dagger Techniques 3 DAGR 3310 – Gear for a Dagger Rogue 3 DAGR 3800 – Enchants for Daggers 3 DAGR 4100 – Dagger Rogue PvP 3 DAGR 4200 – The Perfect One-Shot 3 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Combat Swords Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 WARR 1200 – Swordplay Basics † 4 WARR 3400 – Advanced Sword Techniques† 3 SWRD 1250 – Sword Rogue Builds 3 SWRD 2150 – Swords and Rogues 3 SWRD 3200 – Sword Selection 3 SWRD 3300 – Gear Selection 3 SWRD 3800 – Enchant Selection 3 SWRD 4110 – Sword Rogue PvP 3 SWRD 4250 - Stunlock Essentials 3 † these are warrior courses are taught at the Menethil's Salle d’Armes. * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Ninja Studies The Ninja Studies major prepares the student to enter the world as either a professional killer in the style of traditional Japanese ninjas, or as an instance member who steals items and/or kills after agreeing not to (by agreeing to loot rules). The successful student will also be knowledgeable about the economics of such an endeavour, the information on starting and maintaingin a business to an enterprise on ninja tactics. Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 NNJA 1000 – Being Despised 4 NNJA 2150 – Ninja Logistics 3 NNJA 3500 – The Instance Ninja 4 NNJA 3700 – The PvP Ninja 3 NNJA 4000 – Ninja Economics 3 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Poison Studies The student of poisons is a master at crafting poisons, determining which poison is best for a given situation. Toxicologists are often sought out for their ability to make potent poisons and for their ability to get more DPS out of their use of poisons. Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 POSN 1000 – Introduction to Poisons 4 POSN 1150 – Application and Use 3 POSN 2000 – Poison Reagents 3 POSN 3000 – Poison Talents 3 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Subtlety Required Courses Credit Hours ROGE 1000 – Intro to Rogues 4 ROGE 1010 – Builds & Talents 4 ROGE 2010 - Weapon & Gear Acquisition 3 ROGE 3000 – Survey of Low-mid lvl Instc. 3 ROGE 3015 – Role of Rogue in PvP 3 ROGE 4000 – Role of Rogue in Hi-End Inst. 3 SUBT 2000 – Introduction to Subtlety 4 SUBT 2150 – Topics in Speed and Stealth 3 SUBT 2500 – Daggers and Subtlety 3 SUBT 2550 – Swords and Subtlety 3 SUBT 3100 – Preparation 3 SUBT 3200 – Imp Sap, Rupture, CS, Distract 4 SUBT 3500 – CP Gnrtion in the Sub. Tree 3 SUBT 4000 – Hemorrhage Strategies 3 SUBT 4100 – Premeditation 3 * Core University Requirements * Additional 9 hours of approved electives, of which 6 hours must be at the 4000 level or above. Non-core Departments Courses taught out of these departments are used to supplement the core university requirements for the primary departmental majors. These courses and departments are subject to change based on availability of visiting professors and artisans in residence. *Rogue Womyn Studies *Lockpicking *Traps and Snares *Rogue Engineering